pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters
Characters may refer to: *Patapon (Tribe) *Zigotons, the main antagonist of Patapon 1 *Karmen, one of the main antagonists of Patapon 2 *Akumapon, one of the main antagonists of Patapon 2 Patapon Tribe *'Hatapon'- Leads the Patapon army. He protected the Pata Drum with his whole life. *'Pan the Pakapon'- A smart and cute musician. He blows his horn to help remove Ubo Bon’s itch. *'Fah Zakpon'- A farmer who cares for Pop Bean. He waters Pop Bean to keep her healthy. *'Kon Kimpon'- A Patapon who likes to play the spoons. He does so on Rumble Thump's toes to get valuable ore. *'Rah Gashapon'- A chef in Patapolis. He feeds the hungry army with his stew. *'Ton Kampon'- An expert blacksmith. He can turn ore into alloy, and rare ore like Mithril into very rare weapons. *'Shuraba Yapon'- Patapon dance teacher. Is currently teaching a huge bell in Patapolis. *'Tsun and Tsuku Tsukupon'- Patapon alchemists.They make various kinds of liquids in Patapolis. *'Priestess Meden'- The oracle of the Patapon tribe that can speak to Almighty. *'Hero'- A masked Patapon that doesn't have any idea about his past, until he battles Ormen Karmen. *'Pan/Ban Tatepon- '''A legendary Tatepon that helps you early in the game. Once he is done helping you, he disappears and leaves behind the Tatepon's Memory, as well as some weapons and items. *'Don Yumipon-''' A legendary Yumipon that helps you early in the game. Once he is done helping you, he leaves behind Yumipon's Memory, as well as some items and weapons. *'Patapon Princess-' The princess who was trapped in a rainbow egg at the end of a bridge. Orman Karmen was planning on making her his queen before he was defeated. *'Meden's Assistant-' Priestess Meden's subordinate who shows up when something important is going to happen. Enemy's Tribe *'Hawkeye Gong-' The Great General of The Zigotons, he is killed in Patapon, but somehow resurrected in Patapon 2 and instead of taking revenge, he is helping the Patapons to defeat the ultimate evil. *'Ormen Karmen'- The leader of the Karmen/Kamen tribe. He is a floating mask with magical powers. *'Black Hoshipon'- A Black Star that controls Kuwagattan and Dark One. *'General Kuwagattan'- He was once Beetleton, who sold his soul to be an Akumapon *'Makoton/Scorpiton'- Once a Zigoton that lost his friend Aiton in a battle with the Patapons. In Patapon 2 he sold his soul to a demon in order to take revenge. *'Dark One'- He is Makoton, brainwashed by the mask he is wearing. Now an Akumapon general and one of Black Hoshipon's pets. *'Aiton'- Makoton's close friend. He died in Patapon, and is the main reason why Makoton despises the Patapons so much. *'Queen Kharma- '''The butterfly-like Zigoton Queen.She sold her soul to Gorl in order to gain magical powers. *'General Spiderton- One of Kharma's generals. He has a tank called The Ziggerzank, and he cared for it so much that it lead to his death when it blew up. *'General Beetleton- '''A Zigoton general. After the other three generals were killed, it was his turn to fight. Queen Kharma offered her help, but Beetleton declined. He is later ressurected as General Kuwagattan. *'Kimen the Spearbearer- 'A Karmen general. He is a Yarimen and the rival of Don the Yumipon. He has a pet Gancheek that he uses to slow down the Patapons during their fight in the desert. *'Nomen the Shieldbearer- 'A Karmen general. He is a Tatemen and the rival of Ban the Tatepon. He is fought in Bryun Snowfields and Ice Forest Shalala. *'Hukmen the Staffbearer- 'The last and oldest Karmen general. He is a Mahomen and is very cruel, as he once burned a forest to kill all the Patapon their. He is fought on the Karmen/Patapon border. Miscellaneous *'Hoshipon- A Gold Star that rewards you when you save him from a Picheek. Prone to long speeches. Category:General Gong Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon